


how long, how long, how long

by lakshmi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Past life, its an au ... it's exactly what you think it is, no seriously if you're not done with msq don't u dare read this, ummmm HUGE SHB SPOILERS HEE HEE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakshmi/pseuds/lakshmi
Summary: the weight of knowing has ever been a crippling burden. even here, in a city unimaginable in a state other than hale and whole, bustling and bursting with the companionship of knowledge, that weight presses heavy in the silence of night. it is not lonely – it could not be, not here. there is still time left to them, time to live their eternal, shrouded existence to their fullest. despite this revelation, the winds begin to change.a woman steps off her train.





	how long, how long, how long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [useikun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/useikun/gifts).



> i am hadestown trash. this was written for a good friend of mine @AMH_ARAENG on twitter !! the blood pact is sealed.

the weight of knowing has ever been a crippling burden. even here, in a city unimaginable in a state other than hale and whole, bustling and bursting with the companionship of knowledge, that weight presses heavy in the silence of night. it is not lonely – it could not be, not here – but such a pressure exploits anxieties and long-founded fears in the worst of ways. the end of days, yes, such a thing approached without care for time or manner; one could not hold a conversation without it coming up once, at the very least. 

and for good reason. their star was not supposed to be capable of imploding upon itself, was not supposed to be resigned to this fate; none of the people are supposed to perish in such a gruesome manner. it cannot be forgotten nor overlooked, despite the best efforts of many to preoccupy themselves. there is still time left to them, time to live their eternal, shrouded existence to their fullest. despite this revelation, the winds begin to change.

a woman steps off her train. 

there is another figure waiting for her at the station. she, born of earth and possessed of clever tongue in disguise of honeyed words; there is only one she would allow to wait for her. a cowl of deepest night and stars offers the woman cover from a light rain, and to shade her face from the light of sight. she strides with purpose towards the man, crossing carefully laid cobblestones underfoot. there are few others at the station besides the two hooded persons.

the figures join hands. under the privacy of dark hoods, they and they alone know to whom they speak. it is an intimate affair, after all, and not unburdened by the weight of time’s passing. hades raises her hand to his lips. ‘ shall we away, my dear? you need not be on your feet longer than necessary. ‘ the voice is familiar, deep, enthralling. he lets go of her hand and she traces the hollow in his cheek with her thumb. 

‘ the journey was long, yes, but I am no weakling. it would do you well to remember that, hades. ‘ it is not venom that drips from her tongue; a carefully hidden fondness is laid bare for him, present in touch and the kiss she presses to his jaw. ( she has missed her hades. but she would not and will not admit such a thing. ) still, she nods, entwined fingers between the two as they walk. 

amaurot is just as persephone remembers it; towering feats of architectural brilliance, dimly lit lamps of auracite, carefully trimmed gardens. even the low murmur from the debate hall reaches her ears from across the city – it is a familiar sound, among other things, and cements her in the surreality of home. even their shared apartment has not changed; she wonders if hades has lived in it at all since her departure. 

he takes her singular satchel, and she is left with the company of the stars for just a moment. when hades returns, they shed hooded cowls in typical silence and relish in the freedom of movement that only underclothes can bring. persephone is not soft, hardened by years of travel, study, and marriage; but even she craves quiet warmth on occasion. 

neither of them are possessed of words to speak aloud; how could they, when there is so much to be said in so few days? the movement of persephone’s arms around his middle and his hands in her hair, on her skin – it speaks for itself, or so the saying went. she pulls him to her, takes and takes to sate an old hunger, and he gives freely. there is joy in seeing persephone flourish when she is resigned to naught but drivel in the cold of winter. 

‘ persephone, ‘ he alone is granted the honor of speaking her name, in the privacy of four walls and shared breath; and hades is known to boast. ‘ my helios, my love. ‘ he waxes poetic and persephone can only shake her head and laugh at his despair. ‘ I am glad for your homecoming. ‘ her husband says, and she has had enough. she pulls him close once more. 

at some point they have managed to meet the bed with their backs, and she kneels over him, hands on either side of his head. ‘ I will have no more of that. not from you, anyway. ‘ persephone trails lips down his chest, finding the places she fits with tongue and teeth. ‘ but for me? ‘ she asks, familiar smile upon her countenance. ‘ hades, my husband, allow me to be the dramatic one for once. ‘ in the quiet, her voice is gravel underfoot; low, rough, intoned. ‘ allow me to forget, for even a moment. ‘ 

the grin on his face flickers, a flame doused in water; but the coals remain lit, and he rekindles himself. hand rests in the junction between shoulder and neck, thumb pressed to her pulse point. ‘ no, we do not need to think about… that. not now. ‘ hades murmurs. ‘ you and I, and nothing else. ‘ he seals the pact onto her skin, colored in blue and purple beneath her jaw. they find each other in the dark, rejoining and connecting and remembering. it is by no means a graceful affair, not by a long shot; it is a messy thing, primal and ancient in the ritual of it all. they are timeless beings, faced with the reality of becoming anything but; it is only logical that neither of them are capable of coping with such. 

for the first time, persephone is afraid, and hades is quiet. they lay in audible silence, but such constraints are easily overcome by immortals. her head rests on his chest, hand splayed across his skin. hades has long worked her braid free, palm rested against the nape of her neck, thumb tracing the hairline. even with the calm, sleep comes to neither of them. 

‘ hades. ‘ she speaks, voice low. 

he raises a brow that she cannot see. ‘ what is it? ‘ 

the words were present upon her tongue, but she struggles to find them once more. voicing want has never been a particularly easy feat for persephone. ‘ you … will not leave, will you? when it ends. ‘ her voice is far from timid, resonating an old exhaustion instead. 

‘ persephone, ‘ he begins. ‘ I was of a mind to ask you that. the one who travels so much. ‘ there is a smile behind his words, but she catches on to his meaning. ‘ no, of course I will not. there are – options. we will find a way. we have lived this long, what is longer? the council is working on a solution, my dear. ‘ 

she is unsure who he is attempting to convince, but finds some small number of comfort in his words. he continues to speak, before she can come up with a reply. ‘ why? are you concerned? ‘ hades queries, hand a slight tighter where it holds her hip. 

‘ no. just selfish. ‘ comes her simple answer. it is not wholly true, perhaps, but it is the closest she has gotten ever since the news of imminent death descended upon the star. 

hades laughs, a low rumble in his chest. ‘ allow me one vice then, if you are being selfish. ‘ she hums in reply, and he takes it as invitation to continue. ‘ stay here, with me. worry no more over that which has not come to pass, and rest. we will never part. ‘ he speaks it into her hair, where even the walls are not privy to their secrets. 

‘ we will never part. ‘ persephone echoes, and believes it. 

–

a millennia later, the warrior of light wakes up in a forest of lavender-leaf trees.

**Author's Note:**

> want to support me? check out my twitter @opheliamardun!


End file.
